


Class Day Shenanigans

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Series: Check, Please! Tumblr Ficlets [10]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Brotp, Class Day, Gen, Graduation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 12:45:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4222206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I have to cut my hair, and act like my father, but I do not have to wear clothes underneath my robes!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class Day Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt: 
> 
> I was soooo sure Shitty would be naked under his gown at his graduation. Maybe someone talked him out of it? So maybe, pretty please, could you give me a naked rehearsal graduation Shitty?

“I have to cut my hair, and act like my father, but I do  _not_  have to wear clothes underneath my robes!”   
  
Shitty’s loud protests could be heard all the way down in the kitchen, where Lardo and Bitty were baking some cookies for everyone to eat during Class Day festivities.   
  
Jack shook his head, “They definitely said that clothes were not optional in the papers for graduation.”   
  
“Yes, but you see, poor innocent Jack, they only specified no clothing for the Commencement ceremony, not for the informal rehearsal that is Class Day.”  
  
Jack shook his head while Shitty commandeered his laptop. He really didn’t care either way what his best friend wore underneath his robes, but he didn’t want to give Shitty’s family one more reason to fight with him. Shitty would never admit it, but it always weighed him down just a bit that his family never saw the real him (not the naked Shitty, just… Samwell Shitty).

“Ah-ha!” Shitty spun around in Jack’s chair, looked ever the triumphant nudist.   
  
When he got closer to his computer, he found a picture of a crop top sitting on his computer screen. The crop top looked like a normal dress shirt and tie, except it was extremely short. Shitty was quite possibly the strangest genius Jack had ever met-- he was actually going to get away with wearing nothing but a crop top underneath his graduation robe. 

At that point, Jack lost his desire to fight Shitty because they were best friends, but also because Shitty had spent the past four years helping Jack to stop caring about what others thought of him. It was Jack’s turn to encourage his friend, even if it seemed small. Shitty would get it, he always did. 

“You will be the most fashionable one there, Shits.”

Shitty’s grin almost seemed to split his face, and the two started wrestling because Shitty wanted to hug Jack to death, and all Jack wanted was to steal some of Bitty’s cookies  ~~to hide his grin from his best friend~~.

“But don’t tell Bittle. He’ll get mad at me, instead of you.”   
  
Shitty laughed and pulled Jack in for one last hug.   
  


* * *

Shitty spent most of the graduation rehearsal that took place on Class Day distracting Jack. The poor guy kept trying to drown himself in depressing thoughts, but Shitty kept giggling in his ear and adding to everything the speakers said. 

Halfway through the event, everyone was sweating and regretting some of the warmer headgear that they had chosen. Jack and Shitty were among those with regrets, as hockey helmets were wonderful on the ice, but terrible in any warm weather conditions. 

“Jack, Jack I think I am dying.”   
  
Jack looked over as he clapped for the girl who won an award for Academic Achievement. 

“You are wearing less clothing than every other person out here.”

Shitty looked down at where the crop top peeked out through the top of his graduation robes. His parents seemed to have bought it, but Lardo saw through it and plucked at his crop top with a smug, proud look. Shitty looked up from his robes when he heard Jack’s soft chuckle. It was a beautiful thing, to see his best friend actually happy at even their fake graduation, because this was quite possibly the thing Jack was most stressed about– leaving his friends behind.

“Brah, you aren’t laughing at my amazing style too, are you?” Shitty feigned offense, only to break into a grin as Jack shook his head with a few giggles.

“Never, Shits. Just thinking how you have been the best friend I could have asked for.”

Oh. Shitty never expected to tear up during a graduation ceremony, no he expected to cry after when he was saying his goodbyes, but during a graduation, especially the rehearsal one? No way. But there he was, tearing up because his best friend loved him and he was really fucking going to miss Jack’s quiet support and casual acceptance of all his shenanigans. 

And then Jack was turning slightly pink and suddenly they were announcing Best Male Athlete. 

Jack’s name was called, and there was an absurd amount of noise from one section of the bleachers at the west end of Lake Quad, which was presumably the team. But Shitty had no time to look, because he leapt from his chair and was shouting and whistling and clapping as loudly as he possibly could. Jack hesitantly wandered out of their row and up the aisle to the stage to accept his trophy for winning Samwell.   
  
That was Shitty’s best friend in the whole world up there, being recognized for being an amazing captain, player, friend, and overall person and Shitty could not be prouder. 

(However, the team could not be more amused, because from where they sat, the sun was shining just right so that they could see Shitty had, in true Shitty Style, forgone clothes to Class Day. Lardo took a glorious picture to commemorate it, and it hangs on Shitty’s fridge to this day.)


End file.
